


A Promise

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Tonks and Fleur have to work on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'AU: Assassins' square at HP February Femslash Bingo.

Tonks finished loading her rifle. “Are you ready for this?” she asked the other woman.

Fleur looked up from where she was adding arrows to her quiver. “Of course” she said. “It’s just another job.”

Tonks frowned. “I know this wasn’t how you wanted to spend Valentine’s Day” she said.

“No” said Fleur with a sigh. “But I like expensive things. And we need to pay the bills somehow.”

Tonks brushed back a strand of her girlfriend’s blonde hair. “I promise to make it up to you this weekend” she said.

“That’s a promise I’m going to hold you to.”


End file.
